


What does Freedom mean to you?

by ArcanaHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1776 References, Alfred used to be called the Thirteen Colonies, British Empire, But no one knows it, Everyone plays it, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Revolutionary War, Russian Empire, Semi-Serious, except for the nations of course, talk about humans, talk of freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: Gilbert had asked his fellow nation, Austria, to talk about something in his office. Roderich didn't mind the offer, but had thought it to be in completely different context that was usually associated with the Prussian personification. The expression on the Prussian's face was serious, not his joking look and that made Austria curious enough to agree.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What does Freedom mean to you?

"I will not last forever, you know that better than I, Roderich." The named man grimaced at the silver haired man across from him. It was an unusual expression for those that didn't know the Austrian man very well, but Gilbert did. Both intimately and comfortably, he knew the man and the man knew the Prussian vice versa. 

"That does not mean I like it, Gilbert," the words came out sharp and biting from the Austrian autocrat's mouth and Gilbert's mouth pressed thin. All trances of amusement was gone beforehand, but now the imposing glare from the Prussian General's rare colored violet eyes. Roderich gulped but he was not an autocrat without learning how to deal with the tension in the room. 

"This is suicidal if you do this! Your country is in debt, your economy is in _shambles_. Why aide the foolish colony that's at war with the _British Empire_. Leave them be! They'll fall anyway, made examples of by the empire and it'll be nothing in the end. _Prussia_ will be in even more debt in the end. _Rethink your decisions_." 

Gilbert closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling, tension draining out of his shoulders and he turned around to the wide window in his office, ignoring the Austrian autocrat's inquiring tone of his murmured name. The Prussian General gazed out of the window to the lands of his nation and saw his people working and chattering to chase away the day until nighttime fell. 

"Yes, I agree it may be a foolish decision to aide the Thirteenth Colonies when I can focus on rebuilding this country's economy," the silver haired man conceded, but halted Roderich's spreaded hands of smugness. "However, _however_ , Roderich, wouldn't you want your nation to be the first ones to gain power against the British Empire and stamp it to nothingness? The 'colony' you speak of across the Atlantic Ocean is our chance at doing this feat. A feat of _taking down the_ British _Empire_. I believe in them, and we will rise to power from this."

The Austrian scoffed and threw their hands upward towards the ceiling, face in disbelief and annoyance. " _Prussia-_ " 

"Austria," the Prussian's tone broker no room for any arguments, but they both were stubborn men, and they knew it. Gilbert didn't bother to move from his view from the window, nor did he move, making the other man more agitated. 

"This is _stupidity_ to its finest point! Gilbert, I know that you're stupid, but not to _this_ point of _stupidity!_ What makes you think that a mere colony can take down the _British Empire?!_ " Roderich's voice had rose to a shrill height, making Gilbert's impassive face twitch slightly. "They have been in power for far longer than any of us, for _centuries!_ They will _not_ succeed even with your help. And _now_ even the _Russian Empire_ is considering to help the Thirteen Colonies! This is absolute madness, Gilbert-"

"I know," Gilbert interrupted whatever else the Austrian was going to add on to his rant. "But do understand, Austria-"

" _What_ is there to understand," hissed Roderich, his dark violet eyes narrowing behind the metal rims of his glasses. "There is absolutely _nothing_ to understand about this..." he paused for a moment, searching for a descriptive word to the situation at hand. "Madness." 

"Madness?" 

"Yes, _madness_!" 

"Austria," Prussia sighed again, "Tell me, what does freedom mean to you?" 

"Freedom?" What trickery was this? Gilbert never asked him this question, not even once in their lifetime of knowing each other, and yet he kept staring out of that wide window that overlooked his lands. The only expression Austria could gleam from the Prussian's reflection from the window was one of grim determination. A look that was fitting for the battlefield. A look that was fitting for a fellow nation that had bare witness to wars and battles alike. It was a look that Roderich was intimately familiar with. Had seen every time he looked at himself in a mirror. 

"What do you think when freedom is said?"

Roderich scoffed, and resisted the urge to cross his arms no matter how well isolated the office was, he would still like to be the well known autocrat he was in both private and public. He forced himself to take a subtle breath in the silent room and exhale in the pressure of the question. 

"Freedom is a fickle thing, but humans desire it all the same. It's just a word that leads to more violence and more bloodshed. You've seen it, Prussia. I've seen it, and we all bled for it. Our very existence relies on the human's ignorance." As the Austrian spoke with a tone of indifference that turned bitter towards the end. "We _suffer_ for that word that means _nothing_." His thin lips pulled back in a sneer that was visible in the window's reflection. Prussia noticed with his narrowing violet eyes shining in a way that was insulting to Austria. 

"What do _you_ think of it?" Roderich threw back, an attempt at an insult that the Prussian General easily rolled off with his response. 

" _I_ think that freedom is what it is. It is the birds that fly in the sky that cannot be tied down to the ground unless you clip its' wings. Which, I cannot do, as you do know, Roderich-" Gilbert tilted his head to the side, finally moving from his solid statue in front of the window. Roderich only frowned at him. "I _am_ terribly fond of birds that flies in the sky. And it is such thing I see in the colony's eyes across the ocean. Their land is fresh, and it has the taste of freedom that you can _breath_."

Prussia turned to face Austria, his friend, his lover, his trusted, his enemy, his everything, and swept an arm across the office of his. "We have too much of bloodshed on our hands, Roderich. Our eyes and bodies have experienced too much wars, and there is more new ones to face what they will inevitably go through. The colony across the ocean is the sign we can move beyond this sort of...freedom."

The Austrian autocrat's expression had schooled his expression into an impassive one, but his eyes gave away what his thoughts were about on this debate of freedom. Gilbert internally sighed at his longtime fellow, but continued. 

"I will continue to send my soldiers to the New World, because this is a chance to get the ball rolling. The British Empire will fall either way. Time is a-changing, and you _know_ this as well. There will be more to come after we have finished our turns at the power crown. They will wave their flags of independence just as you and I did. They will come forth regardless of what we say. The rules are changing, the _game_ is changing. This is the better option than resisting."

Silence fell before the duo as Prussia finished his semi-speech. Roderich could only gaze at his longtime fellow with bafflement, and he shook his head. "I do not care if the rules change. I do not care if there will be more after us. I do not care at all about this. This is just suicide if you do this. Who knows if you'll even live after depleting your resources like this. The Russian Empire has been watching you to fall. You'll only-" Again, Austria was interrupted by the Prussian General. 

"Rush along the process of dying?" Gilbert quirked an eyebrow with a ghost of a smile on his pale face. The Austrian autocrat clicked his teeth shut, irritation bubbling under his skin. "That."

"Roderich..." the silver haired man sighed, placing a hand on his office chair. The Austrian's eyes flicked to the small gesture and back to Gilbert's face. Studying and waiting for his next words. He wouldn't change this oaf's mind at all. How disappointing.   
"If you are not here to debate anything besides this conversation, then please," the Prussian General pulled back the chair and sat in it, picking up a pen from the table. "Excuse yourself out. I have work to do."

"Of course," Austria stiffly bobbed his head, and spun on his heels, purposely making his shoes _click_ and _clack_ against the wooden floor. The actions made Prussia shake his head as he saw the autocrat disappear behind the door with a loud _thud_. _Austria is a fool._


End file.
